TODA MI VIDA ERES TU
by rebeca-chan
Summary: solo fue una mirada la que logro hechizar me, solo fue un "hola" el que me hizo volverme loca y solo fue mi nombre en tus labios que me hizo amarte tanto...


**N.A: **Si son un poco sensibles en todos los aspectos no lo lean….na como quieran aquí dejo una historia sin sentido bueno eso creo yo.

ADVERTENCIA: puede tener escenas no tan fuertes pero si pueden incomodar a alguien ahora sin más…

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ MENCIONADOS NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES**_

TODA MI VIDA ERES TÚ

BY. Rebeca-chan

solo fue una mirada la que logro hechizarme, solo fue un "hola" el que me hizo volverme loca y solo fue mi nombre en tus labios que me hizo amarte tanto por desgracia mía tú ya tienes a alguien en tu corazón solo me sentaba en silencio observando como reías jugabas y te besabas con el mi corazón no podía aguantar mucho mas solo quería morir en ese instante que te vi de la mano con él y caminaban hacia mi aparentemente no te diste cuenta que yo estaba allí, yo la que estaba perdidamente enamorada de ti Takamachi Nanoha tu que me robas el sueño tu que eres la dueña de mi corazón no te das cuenta del daño que me estás haciendo. Desde que te conocí hace ya 5 años nunca he tenido el valor de decirte lo que siento tengo miedo a tu rechazo tengo miedo de seguir siendo lastimada ya fue suficiente con verte con ese chico de gafas ojos verdes y pelo rubio yo Fate Testarossa Harlaown no soy competencia con él ya que sería algo verdaderamente raro que una chica se enamore de otra, por eso solo me he dedicado a observarte a verte reír a sentir como me matas poco a poco este vacío que tengo no lo logró llenar.

El día que mi madre biológica precia Testarossa murió en aquel accidente de tránsito comencé a sentir el vacío que solo se llena con el amor de otra persona sentía morirme Lindy Harlaown me saco de esa oscuridad que me tenía prisionera parte del vacío se llenó con el afecto de mi nueva familia mi hermano chrono me ha apoyado en todo al igual que mi madre. Pero no sé si es por la falta de amor que tuve que siento que solo me adopto por pura lastima aunque ella diga lo contrario yo solo tenía 9 años de edad cuando me uní a su familia sin embargo siempre me sentí sola sin nadie que estuviera con migo paso el tiempo y yo siempre estaba sola en mi casa mi madre salía mucho de viaje y mi hermano solo rara vez dormía en mi casa ya que estudiaba en la universidad. Y allí estaba yo otra vez sola en la oscuridad como siempre había sido. Pasaban las semanas y yo cada vez comía menos y no dormía el cansancio estaba matándome pero no le tome importancia ya que nunca le importe a alguien como es que le podría importar a alguien ahora.

Una tarde en el instituto:

-Testarossa-san? ¿Estás bien? Te vez más pálida de lo normal.

-S...si es que no he podido dormir bien es todo...-finja una sonrisa.

-Está bien.-me dijo mi compañera y se fue.

En la clase de deportes yo sentía que si daba un paso más iba a morir, cada paso que daba veía más borroso, con cada paso se me dificultaba respirar...

-Hey... ¿Estás bien?-me pregunto la profesora.

Genial ahora ya has preocupado a alguien por tu causa, finge es lo mejor.

-S... Si no tiene que preocuparse...-dije ya sin aliento.

Después de una pequeña discusión con la profesora de que tenía mala cara y que me sentara finalmente la convencí y me dejo en paz.

-Testarossa-san?...

Allí estaba ella la que me quitaba el sueño la que me está provocando todo esto.

-Que sucede Takamachi?-pregunte fríamente ante su mirada confusa me di la vuelta y seguí caminando mientras me tambaleaba estaba perdiendo mis fuerzas sentía que en cualquier momento caería desmayada.

Finalmente acabo la clase de deportes y dio inicio la hora del descanso mire mi bento no tenía hambre así que por lo normal cuando no tenía hambre lo regalaba a alguien que olvidara su almuerzo. Conforme paso el día yo cada vez me sentía más débil. Terminaron las clases y me dirigía a la salida cuando una discusión llego a mis oídos haciéndome voltear a la derecha. Y allí parada aterrada estaba Nanoha por su cara parecía que el chico que le gritaba la estaba amenazando cuando vi que levanto su puño salí corriendo en dirección de ellos antes de que el golpe le impactara la quite del camino recibiendo el golpe en mi cara sacándome sangre de la boca...

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede?-pregunto en chico con la mano llena de sangre y mirándome con rabia

Ignore lo que me estaba diciendo y me dirijo a Takamachi que estaba en el piso mirando con asombro...

-¿Estás bien no te hiciste daño?-le pregunte temblando por la falta de fuerzas. Nos mirábamos a los ojos y ella asintió lentamente estaba a punto de decir algo cuando otro golpe en mi estómago me hizo escupir aún más sangre gracias a dios que no había estado comiendo sino seguro que vomitaba. En fin. Después del golpe escuche que me hablo...

Te dije que no me ignoraras zorra... ¿acaso no me escuchaste? Creo que tendré que darte una lección...-se lanzó contra mi dando un golpe tras otro. Yo estaba casi desmayándome por falta de fuerzas. No sé de donde obtuve más pero fueron lo suficiente como para darle un golpe en la cara rompiendo su nariz y noqueándolo casi al instante. Cuando cayó al piso yo me arrodille me di cuenta que estaba escurriendo sangre me toque la ceja y estaba bañada en sangre.

Cuando Nanoha se dio cuenta corrió a ayudarme a levantar, cuando me iba a tocar para ayudar reaccione de inmediato alejándola...

Aléjate de mí no necesito tu ayuda-dije fríamente a lo cual ella respondió rápidamente.

-Pero...pero cómo es posible tu estas sangrando demasiado por lo menos déjame ayudarte llevándote a tu casa-dijo con tono preocupado.

-Te he dicho que me dejes en paz-dije cortante.

-Si tanto te molesta que te hable ¿por qué hiciste lo que acabas de hacer?-pregunto con mirada seria y fríamente.

-simple...no podía permitir que hiciera algo como esto más si tu solo cerrabas los ojos esperando el golpe...en fin lo hice instintivamente...ahora que ya acabo el espectáculo puedes ir con esa basura con la que estabas y a mi déjame en paz.-dije levantándome y empezando a caminar mientras me tambaleaba.

Algo me detuvo un agarre en mi muñeca me hizo dar la vuelta.

La mire curiosa por su acción ya sentía parte de mi uniforme mojado pero no estaba lloviendo entonces ¿porque estaba mojado?...mire mi abdomen y me percate que estaba empapado de sangre pero solté de su agarre y levante mi camisa mi sorpresa fue demasiada al ver mi costilla rota y un hueso asuste de repente puntos negros bailaban alrededor de mis hijos escuche una voz...

-Por dios...estas sangrando mucho llamare a una ambulancia por favor resiste.-su voz casi la escuchaba en un caí de rodillas para luego caer hacia adelante. Escuchaba su voz a lo lejos los puntos negros invadieron mis ojos dejándome en obscuridad total. Sentía como la sangre se extendía en el piso alrededor de mí. Después sentí un fuerte dolor y no supe nada más. Cuando desperté parecía un cuarto blanco "el hospital "pensé al momento que trate de levantarme pero estaba exhausta con hambre y sueño. Mire a todas las direcciones sentí un peso en mis piernas baje la mirada y allí durmiendo estaba ella Takamachi la chica que me roba los suspiros. ¿Pero porque estaba allí?

-Hey tu Takamachi despierta-dije fríamente mientras movía mis piernas para despertarla

-Eh?...ah!...Fate-chan-acaso ¿me estaba hablando por mi nombre? ¿Por qué? parece que ha agarrado confianza.- ¿cómo te encuentras? ¿Te duele algo?-preguntaba como si me conociera de toda la vida.

-Para empezar jamás he dicho que me puedes llamar por mi nombre, segunda no tengo intensiones de contestarte así que tu contesta mi pregunta...-me miro con los ojos vidriosos y suspire...-¿cómo he llegado aquí?-pregunte sin más.

-Pues primero tienes que saber que llevabas dormida casi 3 días...-¡ ¿qué?! ¿Acaso era cierto? Pero si eso es cierto ¿qué hace todavía aquí?-y que...pues que te operaron para acomodarte las costillas...-¡ ¿qué?!No puedo soportarlo más-he estado aquí desde que llegaste estaba esperando que despertaras para decirte algo.- termino de decir ruborizada ligeramente. "que hermosa se ve con ese sonrojo en su bella cara pero no puedo necesito alejarla para que no me haga más daño necesito sacarla de mi corazón porque ya está bastante dañado por su culpa aparte ella ya tiene a alguien en su corazón" pensé para luego hablar interrumpiéndola

-¿Mi madre está aquí?-pregunte cortante y al momento bajo su cabeza podría jurar que estaba llorando pero por más que me doliera no la podía tener cercas me haría más daño. Termino por negar.- ¿y mi hermano?-igualmente negó.

-Genial sabía que no les importaba puedo asegurar que si me lanzo de un barranco no le tomarían importancia.- ¿qué es lo que me querías decir? dilo de una vez para que te vayas-"no, no digas cosas tan hirientes te lo lamentaras luego "pensé ella me miro con tristeza que partieron mi corazón pero sabía que era un amor no correspondido al notar que no llegaba ninguna respuesta volví a preguntar.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?...

-Solo...yo...quería...agradecerte...la verdad no sé cómo es que me odias tanto y me disculpo por lo que te he hecho para lograr eso pero si puedo hacer algo para compensarlo por favor...-termino llorando "genial ahora tendré que lidiar con su llanto y con mi alma en pena esto no podría estar mejor"

-Solo aléjate de mí, olvida lo que hice por ti esfúmate de mi vida -"bien lo has conseguido eres la mayor idiota del mundo...no espera...no llores...no te muestres débil ante ella resiste ¡NO!..."

-Testarossa-san estas segura de lo que quieres yo veo en tu mirada algo dice que esto no es lo que quieres...-

-¿Y tú que vas a saber de mí?-grite y ella para mi sorpresa no se alteró y me hablo serenamente.

-Nada...no sé nada de ti pero en tu mirada se refleja la soledad angustia y el vacío que tienes en tu corazón pero a juzgar por las marcas en tu espalda sé que has tenido una vida muy difícil y...-la interrumpí de un grito.

-¡ ¿QUE?! Como te has enterado de las cicatrices-le pregunte mirándola a los ojos.

-Pues cuando caíste al suelo desmayada tu playera se alzó dando vista a aquellas marcas admiro que me gano la curiosidad y el levante más perdón por eso pero...-la volví a interrumpir.

-Quien te crees que eres para juzgar algo que ni sabes como ha ocurrido tú no sabes nada de mi ni de mi pasado-le conteste con los ojos vidriosos.

-eso lo sé por eso permíteme acercarme a ti para que puedas confiar en mi...quiero...ser tu amiga para saber más de ti para...para...quitar ese dolor que se refleja en tus ojos...-sollozo y me miraba con desesperación. "creo que no se dará por vencida, aghh ahora que le digo si le digo que si me lastimara más y mi corazón no lo podrá soportar más"

-Takamachi no espero que lo comprendas pero me será imposible aceptarte...así que por favor te pido que...-ahora ella me interrumpiera.

-¡NO!no puedo...sabes-una sonrisa triste se asomó en su cara-tal vez no te ellas dado cuenta pero...desde el momento que te vi no he podido dejar de pensar en tus hermosos ojos color borgoña que tienes...-se sonrojo-siempre quise acercarme a ti pero siempre me evitabas eso me frustraba ...te digo algo...siempre he tenido un vacío en mi pecho que cuando te miraba se llenaba por completo pero ...cada vez que me evitabas me desmoronaba por dentro te has hecho indispensable para mí...-termino llorando y con sus manos en la cara.

-Bien-¿que he dicho?-solo te daré una oportunidad-¿qué rayos es lo que me pasa?-esa oportunidad es solo para que me conozcas no me preguntaras nada respecto a mi pasado ni de mi familia ¿entendido?-"estúpida, estúpida que estás haciendo se supone que la alejes no que la acerque aghh"

Su mirada paso de triste a alegre en un segundo y termino por decirme.

-Bien creo que es hora de que me valla no he ido a mi casa en 3 días de seguro estarán muy preocupados...-"almenas alguien se preocupa por ella...espera ¿se ha quedado aquí desde hace 3 días?"

-¿Qué? Por qué no habías ido a tu casa Takamachi?-pregunte lo más normal que pude.

-Por favor llámame Nanoha-me sonrió he hizo que me ruborizara-y por qué he estado aquí con tigo solo quería decirte eso ahora si me disculpas me voy.

Salió de mi habitación y me dejo confundida. Pasaron unos días y pude salir del hospital no fue sorpresa entrar a mi casa y notar que estaba vacía deje mis llaves en la mesa y me fui a mi habitación y me quede dormida. Desperté eran las 3 de la madrugada por más que trataba de dormir simplemente no pude. Al día siguiente en el instituto se la tope en la entrada

-Hola Testarossa-san-me dijo animadamente mientras movía su mano.

-Solo dime Fate-dije con tono cortante

-Bien Fate-chan ¿te parece si entramos? Se está haciendo tarde-me sonrió "wow pero que hermosa se ve con esa sonrisa, esos ojos de color hermoso...ahhhh debo dejar de pensar en eso... (Grrrr) ah mi estómago se me había olvidado que no he comido nada desde hace semanas aunque me la podría comer a ella en este instante... ¿Que acabo de decir?...-Fate-chan ¿estás bien? pareces cansada y te vez pálida

-si no te preocupes ahora vámonos que es tarde

La mañana transcurrió sin problemas llego la hora del almuerzo y yo subí a la azotea ya que era mi lugar favorito ya que nadie me molestaba me gustaba estar sola, no sé en qué momento me siguió y se paró junto a mi provocando que diera un pequeño salto de susto

-¿te he asustado?...

-un poco...-dije mirando el cielo

-es hermoso ¿cierto?...-igualmente se perdió su mirad en aquel mar infinito de color azul

-si…me recuerda a mi familia…-sonreí melancólicamente

-¿enserio? ¿Por qué?... ¿viven muy lejos?...-bien ahora tendré que dar explicaciones pero tenía que abrir la boca

-no…ellos…han muerto…-un nudo me impidió seguir hablando

Abrió sus ojos a lo máximo y me miro con tristeza-lo siento…no lo sabía…perdóname debió ser duro para ti…-"ahora que…creo que quiere hacerme enojar, no quiero su compasión….aghh…que hago…que hago…creo que no tengo opción le tendré que contar…" (Pensó)

-si…bastante pero en parte me alegre…-me miro con mucha sorpresa

-¿Por qué dices esas cosas?...se supone que deberías extrañar a tus familiares no alegrarte de que hayan fallecido…-ahora sonaba enojada…juro que si su mirada fueran espadas ya habría muerto

-perdón pero es la verdad…veras… ¿has oído de precia Testarossa?...-dije mirándola fijamente

-sí, bueno…solo sé que era una criminal…de hecho la más buscada…y que murió en un accidente al igual que toda su familia…

-pues…ella…es mi madre biológica….

-¿Qué?...

-si…ella era mi madre…-sabía que estaba a punto de contarle y me interrumpió

-no lo digas….debe ser demasiado doloroso….

-tengo que…

-pero…-puse un dedo en su boca

-ellas murieron en un accidente de tránsito mientras escapábamos de la policía

_**Flash back**_

-PRECIA TESTAROSSA QUEDA ARRESTADA POR ATENTAR LA SEGURIDAD DE ESTA CIUDAD PACIFICA…ENTREGESE AHORA….-gritaba un policía por un megáfono

Estábamos en mi casa, nadie sabía su ubicación más que los que vivíamos ahí. Estábamos rodeados de policías. Mi madre no se iba a entregar, me jalo a mí y a mi hermana Alicia hacia la cochera, me lanzo con violentamente adentro del coche, a mi hermana la subio con delicadeza en la parte de adelante. Acelero todo lo que pudo quemando las llantas del coche junto con un ruido ensordecedor.

Cuando llegamos a la calle los policías comenzaron a disparar, acelero más hasta que llegamos a la autopista, íbamos a más de 220km, la policía nos perseguía, mi hermana y yo estábamos aterradas.

En una curva cerrada perdió el control, el coche giro como campana, rodo unos metros para luego detenerse sobre el techo.

Las patrullas rodearon el coche, me sacaron de ahí milagrosamente solo tuve unos cuantos huesos rotos y unas cuantas heridas que tardarían bastante en desaparecer. Una vez que estuve afuera del coche mire a donde estaba mi madre y hermana.

Mi madre tenía la cabeza llena de sangre y mi hermana un gran trozo de metal atravesándola. Ambas murieron al instante. Una oficial de policía me ayudo, hasta que decidió adoptarme.

_**End flash back**_

-en ese entonces tenía 9 años…-baje un poco la cabeza

-perdón por la pregunta pero ¿entonces cómo te sucedieron esas marcas en tu espalda?...-sonaba confundida y triste

-¿segura que quieres saber?...-la mire y solo asintió

-por favor confía en mi…-me tomo de la mano

-bien…todo…

_**TODOS LOS ALUMNOS DE VUELTA A SUS RESPECTIVOS SALONES…**_

-lo siento me tengo que ir…-me soltaba de su mano pero un nuevo agarre detuvo mi huida

-espera…dime que te paso…-sonó frustrada

-tal vez luego te diga…ahora me voy…-me solté de su agarre

-"por suerte que termino el descanso…no podría contar algo tan doloroso…la amo demasiado como para hacerla sentir mal…"-caminaba directo a mi salón de clases sin ganas de nada

Termino mi día, y de vuelta a lo de siempre, caminar sola por las calles solitarias, llegar a mi casa y encontrarla vacía.

Me senté en el sofá mirando las imágenes que pasaban en la tele….un sonido me hace volver a la realidad. Es la puerta. Tocan insistentemente, con pesadez me levanto y abro.

-sí en que puedo ayudarle…..-mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder

-hola Fate-chan…. ¿podemos hablar?...-no me lo podía creer ella estaba aquí y yo con los ojos hinchados y ardiéndome

-c-claro…-todavía no terminaba de comprender lo que estaba pasando

-¿estás bien?...-me mira entre preocupada y triste

-s-si es solo que…. ¿cómo llegaste aquí?...-dije mirándola fijamente

-pues me la pase toda la tarde buscando a alguien que supiera en donde vivías hasta que tu vecina me dijo….-bajo un poco la cabeza

-ahora que ya sabes que es lo que deseas….estoy muy cansada por favor que sea rápido….-hable entre enojada y cansada

-si lo siento por llegar sin avisar pero no puedo quedarme en paz si no me dices lo que te sucedió…-sonó seria

-te cuento mañana por favor ahora siento que azotare si no me voy a dormir…-bostece y la mire

-no ahora mismo me dirás….-sentí un poco de miedo ante su mirada

-hablo enserio no tengo energías para soportar eso por favor….-mi estómago me pedía a gritos comida

-Fate trato de ayudarte…me quedare aquí hasta que me digas lo que sucedió y no estoy jugando…-se enojo

-Nanoha yo también hablo enserio…no he podido dormir ni comer en estos últimos días y me siento demasiado cansada como para continuar esta discusión…-respondo de igual manera

-entonces ¿porque no comes mientras me cuentas?...-parece que no se cansara hasta que le diga

-Nanoha no pretendo ser grosera pero es enserio que no me siento bien….-ya estaba sudando y ya me estaba poniendo roja

-oye ¿estás bien?...-se acercó a tocarme mi frente

-s-si…-me levante del sillón en un vano intento de conseguir alguna medicina ya que caí al piso

-hey…-me tomo de los hombros haciendo que la mirara

Trate de levantarme pero es obvio si el cuerpo no recibe proteínas no tendrás energía

-estoy….bien…-una risa torcida se formó en mis labios

-rápido te llevare a un doctor…-se altero

-no…nada de doctores…ya fue suficiente preocupar a mi madre como hacerlo de nuevo…-le digo respirando lentamente

-está bien donde está tu habitación te llevare a ella….-contesta sosteniéndome a punto de levantarme

-no…iré yo misma…es hora de que te vayas….-ahora me levante sosteniéndome de donde podía

-pero…

-vete…

Se fue sin decir más dejándome en el suelo casi inconsciente. Camine tan despacio que ni ganas tenia de subir las escaleras así que decidí quedarme en el sofá, no sabía si estaba helando o era yo. Cuando me encogí para guardar un poco de calor una manta se me coloco encima.

Alce la vista y me encontré con un par de ojos azul-lavanda mirándome con ternura. Me alzo la cabeza y puso una pastilla junto a un vaso de agua. Me atraganto y empiezo a toser.

-tranquila, tranquila….ya paso…-me acaricio la espalda para que me tranquilizara cosa que resulto muy bien

-¿Qué haces aquí?...-pregunte acostándome en el sofá de nuevo

-no te podía dejar sola en estas condiciones….te cuidare hasta que te recuperes….-acaricio mi cara

-no hay necesidad…estaré bien….solo necesito descansar un poco y nada más…-cerraba mis ojos por el extremo cansancio

-no me quedare aquí hasta que estés mejor…..-me tapo con la sabana cosa que me sentí en las nubes

-¿Por qué haces esto?...-pregunte mirando cómo me acomodaba bien

-no puedo permitir que te descuides así….-contesta sin más

-pero no me conoces….nadie me conoce prefiero estar sola por favor….-casi suplique

-eso no me importa necesitas ayuda y yo te la daré…

-no necesito tu compasión se cuidarme sola….-me enoje

-¿cuidarte sola?...ja mira cómo te encuentras en este momento y dime si esto es estar bien…-me respondió igual

-y a ti que tanto te puede importar…si solo viniste a juzgar y compadecerte te pediré de la mejor manera que te vayas de aquí….-trate de calmarme

-bien…pero ten en cuenta que no volveré a tratar de ayudarte…-medio grito

-en primera yo jamás te pedí ayuda…-conteste tranquila cosa que la hizo enfurecer más

-no pero….aghh no quiero volver a verte nunca más….-dijo y salió por la puerta azotándola

Me quede en la cama pensando en lo que me dijo…por fin tenía la oportunidad de acercarme a ella y lo tenía que arruinar todo…

Me quede dormida al poco tiempo de que se fuera…al menos ya no tengo tanto frio. La mañana siguiente me levante como si mi cuerpo pesara 1 tonelada.

Camine hacia el baño tome una ducha, me cambie y estaba lista para la escuela.

De nuevo el camino solitario hasta el instituto. Apenas llegue a la entrada casi caigo al piso….tenían que fallarme las fuerzas en este momento. A la mitad del camino algo mi hizo jadear aire.

Era el estúpido de Yunno con un bate de beisbol. Caí al piso de rodillas, me golpeo de nuevo la espalda cayendo totalmente al piso. Comenzó a patearme en donde podía, levante mi vista y ahí estaba ella…soló mirando cómo era apaleada. No creí que se lo tomara en serio y empezó a caminar hacia adentro del edificio. Sonreí era obvio que no vendría a ayudarme me detesta demasiado como para ayudar….me soltó una patada en el estómago provocando que saliera liquido carmesí de mi boca.

Salió corriendo una vez que termino de golpearme y yo….pues yo casi inconsciente arrastre mi pesada humanidad hacia adentro del edificio seguido hacia mi salón de clases.

Cuando entre todos se asustaron y algunos gritaron…alce la vista y ella me miraba aterrada…al primer paso caí al suelo con la vista borrosa y sintiendo mucho dolor. La profesora de inmediato llamo a alguien para queme cargara hasta la enfermería. Vi como ella se acercaba rápidamente…

-aléjate de mí….-le dije una vez que estuvo a mi lado

-¿Por qué?...-se le quebró la voz

-se ve que olvidas todo rápido…-comencé a toser y sangre salpico en el piso

Cuando me cargaron me llevaron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia la enfermería.

De inmediato la doctora Shamal me atendió…

-¿Cómo te sucedió esto?...-pregunto mientras atendía las heridas sangrantes

-yo…-mi vista se nublo por completo hasta dejarme en una obscuridad total.

No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo paso pero desperté en una cama en la enfermería y por lo visto las clases ya habían acabado ya que el atardecer estaba sobre nosotros. Lentamente me levante y mire a todos lados para encontrarme sola de nuevo.

Baje de la cama cayendo de rodillas al instante. Con ayuda de la cama logre levantarme. Tome mis cosas y cuando estaba a punto de salir la doctora entro…

-DONDE CREES QUE VAS…-sonó enfadada

-a mi casa ya he sido suficiente molestia…-baje la cabeza

-no puedes ni mantenerte en pie como planeas llegar a tu casa…-se preocupo

-no se preocupe estaré bien…-susurre

-déjame llevarte no te puedo dejar así…-dijo para empezar a tomar sus cosas

-no…está bien no se preocupe…-dije ya saliendo por la puerta

Mientras intentaba llegar a la salida tuve que sostenerme de la pared para no caer. Por fin Salí del edificio. Mire hacia la puerta de salida y ahí estaba ella esperándome. Tome todas mis fuerzas para caminar un poco más rápido pasando de largo y ni siquiera verla.

-hey espera…-me hablo corriendo para alcanzarme

-que es lo que quieres…-me enfade

-lo siento haberte dejado así pero….-no la deje acabar

-ya no digas nada dejaste muy en claro que no me querías volver a ver y está bien ahora déjame en paz que trato de llegar a mi casa…-comencé a caminar

-déjame llevarte…-parece que no se cansa

-te he dicho que me dejes en paz…ahora vete de aquí…-me estaba comenzando a marear y tome mis rodillas con mis manos jadeando aire

-pero como pretendes llegar a tu casa si ni caminar puedes…-se acercó para tocarme y yo me aleje

-que eres tonta o que….te he dicho que me dejes vivir en paz…no te pedí tu ayuda, no te pedí que te compadecieras y no te pedí que estuvieras a mi lado al fin de cuentas toda mi vida ha sido soledad y sufrimiento…-baje la cabeza

No dijo nada, tome la oportunidad de irme de ahí. A la mitad del camino comenzó a llover…como no podía alzar mi cartera para cubrirme ni mucho menos correr decidí seguir caminado a paso lento.

El cielo parecía que se fuera a caer pero no me importo…mientras caminaba alce la vista para notar la presencia de alguien enfrente de mí…

-deberías cubrirte no es bueno que te mojes de esa manera….-me sorprendí al reconocer de quien se trataba.

-Shamal-sensei como me encontró…-pregunte sorprendida

-no fue difícil ya que cuando saliste de la escuela yo también Salí…todavía pase a comprar algunas cosas por aquí cercas y pues te vi aquí en medio de este diluvio…-me tapaba con un paraguas

-gracias pero es hora que de una vez llegue a mi casa…-le sonreí para caminar pero me tomo del brazo

-deja que yo te lleve…-no tenía ganas de discutir así que acepte

-si gracias…

Me guio hacia su coche y subí…me sentía cansada pero tenía que decirle donde vivía…

-así que dime Fate-chan en donde vives…-no quise responder así que solo le decía por dónde girar

-ya casi llegamos…-le dije y ella mantenía sus ojos abiertos como platos

-Fate vives al otro lado de la ciudad no me digas que siempre vas caminando a la escuela…-dijo claramente sorprendida

-si…mi madre no está y no dejo coche y mi hermano por igual…así que no me queda otra opción más que caminar…aquí está bien….-dije una vez que llegamos

-claro…-dijo aun sorprendida

-gracias… ¿no gusta pasar?...-dije para no sonar descortés

-por esta ocasión aceptare…-nos bajamos del coche y entramos a mi casa

Entramos y dirigimos a la pequeña sala que había

-¿gusta un té o un café?...-pregunte una vez que estaba a su lado

-te por favor…-respondió mirándome fijamente

Entre a la cocina y me di cuenta que él te estaba en la parte de arriba. Con pequeñas quejas alce mis manos pero para mí desgracia no los podía alcanzar. No me di cuenta en que momento entro a la cocina y los bajo

-gracias…-digo en voz baja

-mejor vete a sentar yo los preparo…-me dijo empujándome levemente para que saliera de la cocina

Salí y me tumbe en el sofá. Como a los 5 minutos regreso con dos tasas en sus manos

-toma…-me ofreció una tasa que con gusto tome.

-gracias…

-y dime donde están tus padres…-pregunta sorbiendo un poco a su te

-mis padres biológicos están muertos….-se atraganto con el té y me miro con ojos como platos

-disculpa no debí preguntar algo así….-bajo la cabeza

-descuide…fallecieron cuando tenía 9 años así que solo tengo vagos recuerdos de ellos….pero aun así he tenido una familia…-sonreí tristemente

-¿me podrías explicar eso?...-sonó triste y curiosa

-sí, mi madre era Precia Testarossa…

-¿Qué?...-casi grito

-si…pero falleció junto a mi hermana Alicia Testarossa…

-¿podrías contármelo?...-no quería pero me quitaría un gran peso de encima si se lo cuento

-claro un día cuando estábamos en nuestra casa la policía llego…

"-PRECIA TESTAROSSA QUEDA ARRESTADA POR ATENTAR LA SEGURIDAD DE ESTA CIUDAD PACIFICA…ENTREGESE AHORA….-gritaba un policía por un megáfono

Nadie sabía su ubicación más que los que vivíamos ahí. Estábamos rodeados de policías. Mi madre no se iba a entregar, me jalo a mí y a mi hermana Alicia hacia la cochera, me lanzo con violentamente adentro del coche, a mi hermana la subio con delicadeza en la parte de adelante. Acelero todo lo que pudo quemando las llantas del coche junto con un ruido ensordecedor.

Cuando llegamos a la calle los policías comenzaron a disparar, acelero más hasta que llegamos a la autopista, íbamos a más de 220km, la policía nos perseguía, mi hermana y yo estábamos aterradas.

En una curva cerrada perdió el control, el coche giro como campana, rodo unos metros para luego detenerse sobre el techo.

Las patrullas rodearon el coche, me sacaron de ahí milagrosamente solo tuve unos cuantos huesos rotos y unas cuantas heridas que tardarían bastante en desaparecer. Una vez que estuve afuera del coche mire a donde estaba mi madre y hermana.

Mi madre tenía la cabeza llena de sangre y mi hermana un gran trozo de metal atravesándola. Ambas murieron al instante. Una oficial de policía me ayudo, hasta que decidió adoptarme. "-baje la cabeza

-Fate…no puedo creer que hayas pasado por tantas cosas sola…pero…-alce la cabeza y la mire.- ¿me podrías explicar las marcas de tu espalda?...-se puso seria

-lo siento no puedo…-voltee la cara

-Fate a mí no me engañas con esas mentiras por favor puedes confiar en mi…-me tomo del hombro

-bien…mi madre…Precia Testarossa…ella me odiaba…siempre me decía que era lo peor que le haya pasado en su vida siempre todas las noches me golpeaba con un látigo hasta dejarme inconsciente…a pesar de lo que me hiciera yo aún la quería mucho…pero simplemente solo me gane su odio…utilizo el mismo látigo durante 4 años…ese látigo con el que laceraba mi piel noche tras noche…las marcas nunca se quitaron y son el recuerdo del desprecio de mi madre….-apreté mis manos contra mis piernas

-lo lamento mucho hacerte recordar algo tan doloroso como eso no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal discúlpame en verdad…-su voz quebrada me hizo abrazarla

-descuide los recuerdos son recuerdos y si aunque me duele recordad tanto sufrimiento no puedo hacer nada…-mientras le decía eso comenzó a llorar hasta el punto de quedarse dormida

La lleve a mi habitación y yo me acosté en un furton alado de la cama. Cuando amaneció sentí como si me hubieran apaleado…ja que cosas digo pues claro ayer recibí una paliza…

Note que seguía dormida así que decidí bajar a preparar el desayuno. Bajo un poco adormilada y me miro con ternura para acercarse a ayudarme

-¿necesitas ayuda?...-pregunto tomando los platos y empezando a lavarlos

-no gracias ya casi termino…. ¿le gustaría desayunar?...-pregunte encarándola

-claro pero en serio no será molestia ayudarte aparte así acabaremos más rápido…-siguió con lo que estaba haciendo

-gracias…-susurre

Desayunamos en total silencio.

-creo que es hora que me valla…-comento dejando los trastes en el fregadero

-está bien nos vemos en la escuela…-dije sonriéndole

-¿planeas ir a la escuela en esas condiciones?...-dijo algo enojada

-si no puedo descuidar lo único que puedo hacer bien….-dirijo mi vista hacia el techo

-está bien pero yo te llevare…-casi me ordeno

-de acuerdo…-dije casi sin ganas

El camino de nuevo fue silencioso

-listo ya llegamos…bien ahora si te llegas a sentir mal no dudes en ir a la enfermería…-me sonrió

-si gracias…-baje del auto y me dirigí a mi salón de clases

Mis clases fueron normales aunque todavía me sentía mal pero lo podía soportar. A la hora del almuerzo de nuevo subí a la azotea a mirar el cielo como poco a poco el sol iba muriendo en el horizonte.

-podríamos hablar un momento?...-Nanoha había llegado a mi lado con la vista perdida en el piso

-que es lo que quieres…-dije sin emoción alguna

-quiero disculparme no debí haberme comportado así…yo…no quería hacerte sentir mal pero no soportaba la idea de que no confiaras en mi…solo quería verte feliz y no ver tus ojos llenos de dolor…-se volteo dándome la espalda

La abrace por la espalda

-descuida tu solo querías ayudar…yo tampoco me hubiera comportado de esa manera también fue mi culpa….lo siento….-algo húmedo bajo por sus mejillas

-como no querías comportarte así si yo no paraba de molestarte….-apretó mis manos

Le di vuelta para que me encarara y me sentí terrible al ver esos ojos tan hermosos llenos de lágrimas

-no llores no me gusta vete llorar….y más si es por mi culpa….-limpie sus lagrimas

-pero…

-no….discúlpame en verdad no me debí comportar así…-la abrace para acto seguido ella ocultara su rostro en mi cuello y su estatura más baja que la mía la ayudaba

Nos quedamos abrazadas un largo rato hasta que decidimos regresar.

Salimos del instituto hasta que decidió acompañarme a casa, no me negué así que caminamos en silencio…hasta que ella rompió el silencio

-Fate-chan por dios vives al otro lado de la ciudad o que llevamos casi 2 horas caminando y ya me canse….-hizo un puchero cosa que me pareció tierno

-la verdad si, si vivo al otro lado de la ciudad y si ya te cansaste ten la libertad de ir a tu casa no estas obligada a ir a la mía…-sonreí para darle un pequeño beso en su frente cosa que hizo que un tono rosado llegara a sus mejillas

-no está bien lo que pasa es que mi cartera esta pesada el día de hoy…-bajo un poco la cabeza

-oh ya veo…-tome su cartera y ella me miro- en ese caso yo la llevare por ti…-dedique una tierna sonrisa para empezar a caminar

-n-no es necesario…-trato de hacerme cambiar de opinión

-descuida no es nada mejor hay que apurarnos que ya es tarde…

Llegamos a mi casa y ella lo primero que hizo fue tumbarse en la sala para descansar.

-¿gustas algo de tomar?...-pregunte agarrando mi costado izquierdo con mi mano derecha

-¿estás bien?...

-s-si…es solo que me duele mucho…-comencé a temblar

-oye será mejor que te sientes….-se acercó y condujo al sofá

-de acuerdo…-azote y deje caer mi cabeza en el respaldo

-¿puedo ver?...-pregunto un poco apenada

-por favor….-me quite la mano y deje que alzara mi camisa

-por todos los….-se puso blanca con los ojos abiertos a más no poder

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede?...-me inquiete un poco

-t-tu…..ñfjoeijwfhoadsj} esta… {ñkljrñoeij0ithje} …..-no podía articular palabra

-contrólate mujer…-le solté una cachetada

-tienes abiertos los puntos…..-dijo mirándome asustadamente (no sé si exista esa palabra y si no pues yo la invente lol)

-rayos…. ¿podrías traer el botiquín?...-me miro como si hubiera dicho que hablo con ponis mientras no me ven. (Si exacto como esa cara…apuesto que no sabes lo que dice y sigues leyendo…no evitas leer hasta aquí….ahora te estas enojando y tratas de leer más rápido y no consigues acabar….jajajajaja sigues y has preferido terminar esta parte)

-oh…si…-entrecerró los ojos

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede? No me dejas de mirar…-me miro aún más extrañada

-es que hay una araña detrás de ti…-señalo en el respaldo y yo grite como si una sensual morsa quisiera violarme

-QUITAMELA, QUITAMELA, QUITAMELA, QUITAMELA…-grite saltando en mi lugar

-nyahaha no hay ninguna araña…no puedo creer que cayeras….-empezó a reír como si tuviera a chuvaca adentro

-no me causa gracia…-azote su cara contra el piso

-auch eso duele Testarossa…-dijo con falso enfado

-no hagas ese tipo de bromas si no aguantaras sus consecuencias….-la mire como me sacaba la lengua

-está bien discúlpame…-se levantó del piso para ir por el botiquín

Tapo la herida con unas gasas para después ir a la cocina.

Nanoha regresaba con un plato de comida cuando visualizo a la rubia dormida en el sofá con la cabeza hacia adelante.

Se acercó dejando el plato en una pequeña mesa para acercarse en donde dormía la otra chica. Acaricio su mejilla, aparto un poco de pelo que tenía en la cara…observo el semblante tranquilo de su rostro…se acercó a su rostro….despacio….más cerca….a solo unos centímetros de juntarse….abre la boca….sus respiraciones se cruzan….muerde su labio inferior….cierra los ojos hasta que por fin acorta toda distancia existente entre ellas…..cuando pretendía alejarse unos brazos la rodean por la cintura.

Se sorprende al darse cuenta que la había despertado…pero…la estaba correspondiendo le devolvía el beso con mucha más pasión que ella misma….rodeo su cuello con sus manos pegándola….la rubia resbalo por el respaldo del sofá hasta quedar con la cobriza encima de ella….se separaron dejando un puente de saliva uniendo sus bocas…ambas jadeaban aire…los ojos azules-lavanda se clavaron en unos borgoña que la miraban con deseo…

-Fate-chan….

-Nanoha….

Retomaron el beso con más entrega que el anterior. Entre beso y beso se les fue la tarde…hasta que la rubia dejo la boca de la cobriza para bajar a su cuello mordiendo y lamiendo en el lugar donde ya había un moretón…los pequeños gemidos de la chica hicieron desear más y más a la otra.

-alto….-dijo la más alta

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?...

-no podemos hacer esto….

-¿Por qué?...

-porque…no somos nada y pues…no es correcto…-volteo la cara

-eso no importa…-retomo lo que hacían hace un momento

La cobriza dejo pasear sus manos por los muslos de la rubia, subiendo y acariciando su abdomen plano…después subió lentamente a sus pechos que masajeaba lentamente….

Empezó a desabotonar su camisa dejando a la vista esos…esos….hermosos….ojos que la miraban deseando que no se detuviera…..cuando el ultimo botón fue desabrochado la más baja recorrió de su boca hacia los pechos de la otra chica….quito el sostén de color negro que tapaban su verdadero trofeo…..sus pezones estaba ya endurecidos….lamio todo lo que tenía enfrente provocando gemidos de parte de la otra…en un ágil movimiento la rubia quedo encima de la cobriza…

Comenzó a tocar su parte intima….acaricio por la superficie de sus bragas provocando que la otra chica se estremeciera y mojándose casi al instante.

La casa se llenó de gritos y gemidos de parte de las dos chicas que continuamente gritaban sus nombres, pasadas la horas los gritos cesaron.

-que es lo que hemos hecho…-dijo la rubia que tenía a la cobriza encima totalmente desnuda

-no se tu pero a mí me gusto…-se sonrojo

-bueno…..si…pero no está bien…si pero….aghh….-cerro los ojos con fuerza

-descuida….-le dio un beso en sus labios haciendo que la otra la mirara-no tienes que mentir….-le sonrió

-está bien si a mí también me gusto…-volteo un poco la cara

-ajajay lo sabía desgraciada cochina admite que soy toda un fiera en la cama…-sonó victoriosa

-emm no es por ofender pero no es verdad….-dijo hiriendo el ego de la otra

-¿a shi?...entonces por que no parabas de gritar mi nombre un y otra vez…-inflo los cachetes levantándose de su cómoda almohada para encararla

-porque no parabas de morder mira….-le mostro su cuello con unos dientes marcados en el-ahora será un problema cubrirlo pero tú también tienes que admitir que soy toda una bestia castigadora en la cama….-inflo su pecho en señal de victoria

-bueno debo de admitir que si pero….-se acercó a su cara

-te amo…-salió inconscientemente de sus labios

-¿Qué?...-se sorprendió

-lo siento…pero tenía que decirlo no podía aguantar más el no decírtelo….he estado enamorada de ti desde el día que entramos a la escuela pero como veía lo popular que eras y que ya estabas saliendo con alguien me resigne a intentar algo….perdón si lo que te acabo de decir pero no lo podía guardar mucho más y te lo vuelvo a repetir TE AMO…y TODA MI VIDA ERES TU…

Jajajajaja esto aún no ha acabado o puede que si….depende….tal vez….ñe ahí veré jajá gracias por los que leyeron esta historia se aceptan críticas y comentarios

Hasta la próxima actualización


End file.
